Umi Toy Store (Episode)
Summary While having fun at the biggest toy store in Umi City, Team Umizoomi's friend Colin lost all of his coins to buy a special stuffted puppy called Sparkle Pup. They have to find all the coins, but can they do it before the toy store closes? Synopsis Intro: Toy Fun Milli's greatest favorite toy is playing with the toy piano. While Geo uses building blocks for shape building, Bot uses brass drums to imitate the wind-up monkey. Sparkle Pup The Sparkle Pup glows when you clap your hands three times. The toy has as price tag of eighteen Umi-Cents. All of a sudden, the toy monkey swept the coins away. Coins in a Box Milli transforms her dress into a jack-in-the-box color patterns. The cow and pig jester pops up and down in various colors, in sequence. Milli has to figure out which pattern is in sequence to retrieve three of Collin's coins. Bubble Bot Everytime the bubble floats higher and higher, it will pop indefinitely Bot has to count down the height (in seconds) to jump from one bubble to the next highest bubble. He has to go to the highest point; the top of the tree, to retrieve the five Umi-Cent coin. Knight Geo Using board game skills, Geo has to make it past the unexpected obstacles from the mystical creatures along the way to rescue the ten Umi-cent coin as fast as he can before the toy store closes. Airplane Delivery Milli comes by in an airplane to pick up Geo and Bot with all the Umi-cents. Now that Colin has enough money, he is able to hug and cuddle Sparkle Pup at last. Characters *Team Umizoomi **Milli **Geo / Knight Geo **Bot *Collin *Knight *Toy Dragon *Giggling Gremlin *Wizard Locations *Umi Toy Store Trivia *It is revealed that Geo has some skills as a knight. *It is also revealed that Milli has some experience in playing the piano. *This episode is similar of the six games remakes for Umi City Mighty Missions. Allusions *The Sparkle pup is a light-up toy, similar to Pillow Pets' Dream Lites, except without a press of a button. *That monkey, who swept away the coins, has a similarity of Swiper the Fox from Dora the Explorer. Skills Math Skills *Addition *Observation Skills *Patterns *Counting Forwards & Backwards *Shape Identification World Skills *Toy Store *Money Song *Count Your Coins Quotes *Bot: (clashes cymbols together) Oh! Look at me! I'm walking like this toy monkey! **Milli and Geo: *laugh* Reward (Rhythmtastic) Milli holds her normal outfit dress. Zero: Lightning bolt One, two, and three: Star shooter Path Two Upgrades X-Three Two: Turning flames Gallery Umi Toy Store (Episode)/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Objects Category:Toys Category:News Category:Themes Category:Tools Category:Games Category:Sport episode Category:Sports Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Quotes Category:Songs Category:Locations Category:Locations within Umi City Category:Locations within Umi City Park Category:Major Locations Category:Theme songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Vocal Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Community Category:Commercials Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Concluding Songs Category:Animals Category:Animal Songs Category:Places Category:Magical Places Category:Episode Galleries Category:Episode Gallery Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Mountains Category:Town Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Pets Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. Shorts Category:Nick Jr. Songs Category:Nick Jr Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Online Games Category:Errors Category:Statues Category:Math Songs Category:Math Category:Promotional Songs Category:Promos Category:Team Umizoomi Promos Category:Movies Category:Movie Songs Category:Movie Characters